


Ghosts of Winters Past

by Molespeople



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve talks to ghosts…literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molespeople/pseuds/Molespeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve thaws out, he discovers he can see and communicate with spirits. It's just too bad that he can't communicate with the one ghost he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of Winters Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little thing admittedly inspired by Master’s Sun.

Steve notices that something has changed after he wakes up in that strange S.H.I.E.L.D. imitation of the 1940s. At first he thinks the flickers that he sees out of the corner of his eye are remnants of some 60-year dream. The only problem is they don't go away - like the punches of light in Times Square, the figures only grow in intensity. 

Steve easily ignores the wan apparitions at first. They serve as evidence of the apparent insanity of this "modern" age. Admittedly, Steve feels somewhat bitter that cursory inspection of the specters do not reveal familiar faces, comforts from the past, but instead more strangers staring at him, expecting him to act. He's more than happy to give a heavy bag a work over, focusing on how his fists connect with the leather, than deal with the burden of his kindness.

After the Battle of New York, Steve begins to accept these visions for what they are - opportunities to help the little guy. He searches the Internet once for "I see dead people", hyper aware of the possibility of S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance. But he doesn't feel like a small boy cowering under a blanket. The ghosts he sees while he's awake are not scary. Sure, they can have a bad sense of timing, but they're not scary...not like the ghosts he sees when he dreams.

So he accepts the challenge, welcomes the company. It's difficult sometimes because the dead lack the social niceties of the living and Steve draws the line at conversing with others when he's on the john. So he helps the ghosts with their unfinished business, letting their relatives know vital information like there's $4,532.78 in a coffee can on the top shelf. Trying to relay this information in a way that doesn't make him seem certifiable or involve "My name is Steve Rogers and I can see dead people" can be a challenge. But he's never backed down from one of those before.

Not all the ghosts that he encounters are so forthcoming with their unfinished business and seem to just bask in Steve's presence. Sometimes they ask Steve for small favors usually things they enjoyed while they were alive. For Charlie, it's coffee. Steve gets in the habit of pouring an extra cup just so that Charlie can savor the aroma. Ann likes food, dragging Steve through the supermarket gesturing wildly at ingredients for dinner. She guides Steve as he prepares dishes like Fish en Papillote. She grins madly as she watches Steve taste the resulting creations before fading away for the night. Steve will periodically walk through his apartment turning the pages on various open books strewn about. Soon-Mi follows him closely, pouncing upon the books to reverently devour the words within them. 

Word seems to get around that Steve will help ghosts with their unfinished business or even the smaller tasks and there always seems to be a steady flow of spirits, twining about like stray cats. Their company fills his quiet days. He's not disappointed that Bucky isn't among them. He's not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
